Level 500
| orders = | moves = | target = | blockers = | candies = | spaces = 79 | unlock = | previous = 499 | prevtype = Jelly | next = 501 | nexttype = Jelly }} Level 500 is the fifteenth and last level in Meringue Moor and the one hundred twenty-second ingredients level. To pass this level, you must bring down 4 hazelnuts and 4 cherries and score at least 80,000 points in 65 moves or fewer. If you have extra moves left in this level, Sugar Crush will activate striped candies and score you additional points. This level is intrinsically special due to its round number (though the design has nothing special (save for being the level with the most moves)). Even more remarkable is that this is the final level of the episode, making it the second level to be an episode finale on a multiple of 100. The first was Level 200. With a complex design and abundance of icing, it is a very difficult level to complete, and is available to be voted as one of the hardest level in the game. Difficulty *This level is really hard due to the amount of blockers that separate the ingredients from the bottom of the screen, with 28 three-layer icing, then 4 four layer and 4 five layer. Just about every blocker in the game is present in this level (with the exception of toffee tornado). There is also a division in the screen, first by Liquorice Locks, then by liquorice swirls from the dispenser, and the dispenser also drops bombs which come out on just 6 moves, making them a massive threat. If you don't pay attention, they will blow up in no time. *The chocolate spawners make it almost impossible to reach the bottom layers of icing, and also the coconut wheel at the bottom is often rendered unusable by the liquorice swirls, as well as the fact it cannot reach the bottom icing. The chocolate will also multiply out rapidly. *It is hard to bring down all eight ingredients, even though there are more moves in this level than any other level at 65. *The Coconut Wheel doesn't clear the bottom layer of icing, also, the coconut wheel is often set off prematurely or is rendered useless by liquorice swirls. Bombs can also get stuck in that position. Overall, this is a really difficult ingredients level that generally takes many tens of tries, or even hundreds. This is one of the hardest levels in the entire game, like level 181. Voting Result As of the release of this level on mobile, the trend of "Insanely Hard" votes has increased, and it is expected that the vote distribution will again have over 70% of the votes as Insanely Hard, satisfying the standard criteria for Insanely Hard levels. This is quite possibly among the hardest levels in the entire game when considering votes and held the top spot of being the 3rd hardest level in the game. Stars Strategy 1. Make matches next to the icing to remove layers. 2. Make striped candies or striped candy +wrapped combos to: * Release the coconut wheel * Remove the slices of the cake bomb 3. Once the coconut wheel is released, clear the liquorice swirls above it. Then move the coconut wheel upwards, where it will make 3 horizontally striped candies and remove the slices of the cake bomb. 4. Once all cake bombs have been cleared, make as many vertically striped candies or its combinations above the ingredients as this is the only way to the icing below the ingredients. 5. Mind the bombs and don't let them get trapped between the cake bombs or at the bottom space. Getting Three Stars (For Daring Players) *'Difficulty:' Hard *Despite the players only needing to earn an additional 3,400 points per move ((300,000 points - 80,000 points) / 65 moves), they will only earn a few hundred points for at least the first ten moves or even more as the blockers heavily restrict the board size. *Colour bombs are hard to make due to the limited board size, at least for the first ten moves or more. *Most of the moves have to spent to clear the blockers and dropping ingredients, limiting the opportunity to create colour bombs. *The dispenser frequently dispenses liquorice swirls instead of Candy bombs, limiting the opportunity to create colour bomb + candy bomb combinations. *Clearing the cake bomb destroys all the special candies on the board including colour bombs. *The three star target score is relatively high. Most runs of passing the level will end up with 200,000 - 250,000 points. Trivia *Level 500 is the second level to be an exact hundred and was an episode finale. The first was level 200. Interestingly, people thought level 200 would be the last level and incredibly hard, when actually it's quite easy. Both were ingredients levels. The difference is this level is a lot harder. *65 moves is a new record; the last one to have 60 was level 392. **Also, if using extra moves, you can reach a total of 68 or 70 moves (depending on whether you use +3 or +5) *This is one of those levels, like the original level 147 and level 181, which look easy but are actually very difficult. *Many people thought this level would be a jelly level due to the pattern of level finales. Levels like 350 (the hardest in the game), 380, 410, 440 and 470 were all difficult jelly finales (every other finale), and the ones in between being candy order levels. (Level 395 was an ingredients Level). However, when level 485 turned out to be jelly instead of candy order, people began to suspect level 500 wouldn't be jelly, as it turned out not to be. ** There was a poll before the release of this level to vote on the predicted level type. About 70% of people voted "Jelly". * With 65 moves, this is possibly the non-timed level where attempts are longest - one attempt played slow can take over 10 minutes. *This level has great similarity to a drawn suggestion by Lefty7788: the founder of the wiki! *Many people thought that it would be the last level ever, as there was a ten week gap between this level's release and the next episode, Ice Cream Caves. The record-breaking gap was the reason for this belief. *It is impossible to lose this level due to not reaching the required score as 8 ingredients gives the player 80,000 points. Walkthrough Category:Ingredients levels Category:Meringue Moor levels Category:Major milestones Category:Episode finales Category:Levels with 31-65 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels with coconut wheels Category:Levels with locked candy Category:Levels with chocolate Category:Levels with liquorice swirls Category:Levels with bombs Category:Levels with 3-layer icing Category:Levels with chocolate spawners Category:Levels with 4-layer icing Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Levels with candy cannons Category:Levels with 5-layer icing Category:Levels with cake bombs Category:Insanely hard levels